


Cowardice

by Cuddlykangaroo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea how to write, M/M, Why does my writing style consists of cryptic dialogue and the overuse of conjunctions??, also an attempt at writing in present tense, also an exorbitant use of semicolons and commas, also ezio has some commitment issues, bless him, btw the overuse of conjunctions is called polysyndeton, ezio climbs everything bc he can, he will fall asleep perched on top of the fridge, i wrote this a while ago and it wouldn't leave me, leo is endlessly patient, shout out to my 11th grade english teacher!!!, the author really tried, this is two chapters because it wouldnt make sense otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlykangaroo/pseuds/Cuddlykangaroo
Summary: Ezio realizes his feelings for Leonardo and doesn't handle as gracefully as he would have hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the writing here is inconsistant as fuck but what ya gonna do?? I wrote the first part for a friend and she liked it so I wrote more and then since it wouldn’t leave my head I decided to clean it up bc this tag is empty and I love my babies
> 
> I didn’t turn out great but fuck it’s written what do you want from me? 
> 
> also the whole "Ezio climbs everything" is really just based off how when I played through the games every time I had to follow someone or listen I would just climb random shit so now in my head I always imagine Ezio doing the same thing

Ezio looks longingly out the window at the busy Venician canal. He never thought he’d miss diving into the rank smelling water to escape the guards but here he was. The assassination of a major target had the entire city on high alert so Ezio would have to lay low until his contacts could find him a way out of Venice. What better place to lay low then with his dear friend Leonardo. Speaking of Leonardo…

The man in question is scribbling down at his desk surrounded by different sketches and diagrams. Ezio smiles down at him from his perch on the high workshop shelves. Feeling sufficiently cheeky he gracefully hops down, landing right in front of Leonardo’s desk. He jumps a little in surprise. “Ezio,” he says, “forgive me I know you must be getting restless but you need only remain a few more days then you can leave Venice and continue on.” While he was speaking Ezio casually picked up a small stack of nearby papers. They’re mostly sketches, studies in hands and clothes, he leafs through them slowly; even in simple sketches Ezio is blown away by Leonardo’s skill. Then he happens upon a picture that shifts his world just a bit. It’s nothing to remarkable just a bust of him young and smiling. At the sight of the drawing Ezio mimics the coy smile his heart fluttering awkwardly in his chest. 

“You’ve drawn me?” He says softly; cutting off Leonardo’s tangent. His mouth falls open and his cheeks redden. Leonardo stammers a bit as he replies, “Yes a few times. It’s nothing personal or well yes I suppose it is a bit personal but it’s nothing obscene or offensive if you don’t like it-”

“I love it.” Ezio interjects. Looking through the papers, he finds a few more sketches of himself along with some others of Leonardo’s students or passerbys but Ezio is a predominant figure. Most of them are simple head shots with different expression or close up studies of his gear. There is one full body picture of him in his assassin’s regalia: his arms open and his hood down showing his bright smile. The thought of dear sweet Leonardo using his genius to benefit Ezio makes his chest ache with the warmth that blossoms forth. He looks up at Leonardo, the faint pink still dusting his cheeks. With a small hop he resumes his eagle perch on top of the desk. 

“They’re wonderful Maestro. I’m flattered to be your subject.” He smiles sweetly. 

Leonardo’s blush deepens but his voice remains composed. “I’m glad you like them Ezio but please get down it’s bad enough to have you crawling the walls like a monkey.” The assassin rolls his eyes but relents. 

“Can I keep this?” he asks, holding the full body picture. Leonardo looks stunned but nods. His hair is messy making him appear frazzled.

“Of course but really Ezio it’s nothing they’re just sketches nothing impressive-” Ezio holds up a hand to silence him. 

“Nonsense my friend. Everything the great Leonardo Da Vinci makes is a masterpiece. Even your worst works are better than what many artists could hope to achieve.” With that, Ezio carefully folds the paper and tucks it in his pouch. He then jumps onto the windowsill and climbs onto the roof jigs. Leaving Leonardo at his desk, dumbstruck and blushing.

 

The next day Ezio finds Leonardo painting in his study. The window is open and the cool autumn breeze blows in carrying with it the sounds of the bustling Venice streets below. Leonardo’s back is to it as he contemplates the easel in front of him. He’s dressed casually in a linen shirt and slacks and his red beret atop his head as always. He mutters nonsense to himself as he selects a new color. From his angle perched in the roof jigs, Ezio couldn’t see what he was painting but he had a perfect view of the real masterpiece. 

He loved to watch Leonardo work. The artist seemed almost unearthly when he devoted himself to a project. His creativity a force pushing him farther and farther with every masterful stroke. Leonardo had a habit of leaving works unfinished but really with so many different thoughts and ideas racing through his head at any moment it was understandable how one might get swept up. That didn’t stop clients for complaining about late commissions constantly. Ezio didn’t think anyone really appreciated the extent of the artist’s genius.

Ezio thought of that small drawing tucked away in his pouch. He imagines what Leonardo must have looked like when drawing it. The same passion taking him away as he hunched over the parchment stressing every detail, his hair hanging in his face like it is now. Ezio has an inexpiable urge that carries him off the beam and towards Leonardo. He’s to engrossed in his work to notice Ezio or the golden strands hanging in his face. Ezio unties the red ribbon securing his shoulder length hair back. His hair gently frames his face and he tucks some it it behind his ears. He’s right beside Leonardo now and the other man still hasn’t noticed him He brings his brush back up to the canvas but Ezio gently catches his wrist and brings it down to his side. Leonardo looks at him for the first time, body still turned towards the canvas. He opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t. Instead he just stares at Ezio quizzically; his grip on the pallet in his other hand slackening. 

Ezio regards Leonardo with an unreadable expression. He runs his hands through his hair. He can feel Leonardo tense up slightly but he allows Ezio to tie his hair up with the ribbon. Once he’s done his hands fall to rest on Leonardo’s shoulders. Looking at him, Ezio can feel his heart catch in his throat. It’s such a simple change but he’s stunned at how beautiful it makes him. They take a deep breath in unison. Then, not entirely in control of his body, Ezio leans in and kisses him. And he kisses back.

It’s soft and chaste and last only a second but it’s intense in all it says and does not say. All too soon Ezio pulls away and Leonardo’s eyes flutter open. He licks his lips nervously and Ezio tracks the movement. “Yes?” Leonardo manages breathlessly. It’s not entirely clear what exactly Leonardo is asking but the way he drops his painting tools and fully turns towards Ezio gives him a pretty good idea. “Do you want this? Because I do.”

Ezio leans his forehead against his and closes his eyes. He nods slowly. “Yes I…” He can’t find the words so he pulls away and meets Leonardo’s bright eyes all curious and hopeful and suddenly Ezio crumbles. The weight of what he’s just done comes to light. He just kissed Leonardo Da Vinci. His heart jumps into his throat and he turns away. He kissed Leonardo Da Vinci and he kissed back. He needs a moment. Why did he do that? He should have thought this through but Leonardo just looked so beautiful. He’s starting to panic, he feels it. Quickly he scales the walls before he does something he regrets. Leaving the Maestro with wide eyes and hands covered in paint.


	2. Chapter 2

Two more days. Antonio came by earlier explaining that Ezio’s escort out of Venice would be arriving in two more days. Two more days of tiptoeing around Leonardo. Two more days of hiding in the rafters and attempting to convince himself he was not being cowardly. Ezio was a suave slick debonair who never made a fool himself in front of someone he fancied. Except that time he kissed his best friend then panicked and ran away. Yes except for that. 

Putting his head in his hands, Ezio sighed deeply. He’s still not sure what drove him to kiss Leonardo that faithful day but after reviewing the facts he was finally able to come to a conclusion. 

He was in love with Leonardo Da Vinci. He was in love with Leonardo and probably had been for a while. It was obvious the more he thought about it. What else could possibly explain the ache he felt in his chest whenever Leonardo regarded him with those fond eyes and that shy smile reserved only for him? The one that made Ezio forget the entire world wasn’t just the two of them. Or the swell of happiness he felt whenever they had a few glasses of wine and Leonardo laughed at all of his jokes no matter how funny they might have been and they both fell asleep on the couch lying just a bit to close to each other? Or the way he got irrationally angry at anyone who dared to even suggest that Leonardo was not one of the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful individual in all of Italia? 

Yes, no use denying it. Ezio Auditore was in love with Leonardo Da Vinci. And he might have just screwed it up. Ezio thinks back to that moment and he regrets. His life and who he is isn’t exactly conducive to a relationship. It isn’t fair to Leonardo. He’s caught between a rock and hard place. Telling Leonardo of his feelings wouldn’t be fair to him given how much danger surrounded Ezio. But if he continued to ignore him he risks the artist growing to resent him. 

If Leonardo does hate him he’s doing a pretty good job of keeping it secret. Ever since that day Leonardo would look at Ezio with a strange half- frown and shoot him knowing looks over whatever it was he was doing. A few times Ezio could see him steel himself before approaching him with a look of determination only to find Ezio, having sensed the encroaching topic, had fled.  
Currently Leonardo sat cross legged below him. An assortment of scrap metal and wooden parts along with various papers surrounds him. Whatever he was trying to build it obviously wasn’t going well as he didn’t appear to have made much progress since the last time Ezio checked. Letting out a huff his eyes dart up the the rafters. Instinctively, Ezio attempts to shrink back into the shadows. Leonardo’s face contorts into that strange half frown again and he stands up. He looks up at Ezio in the rafters and places his hands on his hips. “Ezio get down.” The assassin obeys, quickly climbing down from his perch. 

“Yes Leonardo?” He asks fighting every instinct in his body telling him to climb back up into the safety of the rafters. Leonardo looks at him with resignation and again: hope. He steps forward, he’s so close now Ezio can see the cracks in his lips and the flecks of gray in his eyes. One moment and Leonardo’s walls shatter and he throws himself into his chest. Ezio opens his arms automatically his hands resting dangerously close to Leonardo’s hips but it doesn’t matter because Leonardo’s hands are tangled in his hair and his head is resting on his shoulder and he can feel his breath on his neck. The proximity triggers the exact same anxiety and fear that had already tore him away from Leonardo once in the pit of his stomach. He swallows it and tightens his grip. 

Ezio speaks first. “I’m sorry.” He can feel the hitch in Leonardo’s breath. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” His voice is trembling. Leonardo pulls away slightly his hands sliding down his chest and catching Ezio’s eyes. He smiles. “I know Ezio you’re a very polite person.” It’s a weak attempt and a joke but it lifts the atmosphere enough that Ezio no longer feels like he’s drowning on land. 

“This is different.”

“How so?”

“It’s you.” 

There’s a beat before Leonardo lurches forward and their lips meet once again.

It’s vastly different from their first kiss, less like they’re testing the water and more like they’ve been together so long they already know what works. Leonardo’s hands cup his face and Ezio’s fingers tangle in his hair. When they break apart they’re breathing heavy and staring at each other like water in the desert. Ezio licks his lip nervously. “You know me Leonardo.” It’s not a question but he answers anyway.

“I hope so.”

Ezio smiles gently and joins their hands between them.

“You know me better than anyone in the world. So when I tell you I love you know that I mean it. Earlier I was,” He huffs a laugh, “I was an idiot.” 

Leonardo gives a bright toothy smile that clashes with the sadness in his eyes. “I must say this is a very good apology.”

“I’m trying to explain-”

He holds up a hand to silence him. “I just,” Leonardo clears his throat. “Loving you is hard. Loving me is hard. If you don’t think it’s worth it-”

It was Ezio’s turn to silence him. He does so with a kiss, soft and intimate. “You are worth fighting for and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise” He whispers. 

Then they kiss. Again and again. A feeble attempt to make up for all the time they lost. 

The fear is still there Ezio notes hours later when they lay in bed together exhausted but happy. He can feel it in his stomach. Crawling up his spine. It won’t ever go away. He’ll have to leave again soon. But as he looks at Leonardo laying next to him, his breathing slow and hair fanned out against the pillow like a golden halo. He thinks the happiness of being with Leonardo trumps the fear of losing him. He rolls onto his side and snuggles in closer. Their future is uncertain but they are together and that’s enough for now. 

Ezio’s eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters where written at different time can you tell?? but i liked both parts enough to keep it together

**Author's Note:**

> well that was something I guess. Listen in all honesty I spent a long time debating whether or not to post this because like I said this really isn’t my best work but I figured it was entirely possible other people might like it soooooo tell me what you think pls?? 
> 
> I've never written is present tense before what the hap is fuckining


End file.
